The 7 Deadly Sins
by The7DeadlySins7
Summary: The Homunculi are on a search for the stone and some are only in it for them selves. They have conflict with each other, like any other organization... Do you wonder what kind?
1. The Journey

The night was silent. Seven figures stood in the alley. They started walking toward the street light. When they were almost visible, the seven figures dispersed at a lightning speed in five different directions. Right after they disappeared an elderly woman stood in the center of the alley under the street lamp. She was wrinkled and had gray hair, she wore a long skirt down to her shoes and a sweater. The woman just stood there motionless and had a small grin.

"Gluttony come on are you finished eating? We have work to do. Master will be very angry if we don't get it done." said a young beautiful woman with long black hair in a tight black dress.

"Just one more Lust. Please." said a short bald little man wearing all black.

"Gluttony there is no time to eat we have to find Full Metal and the boy in the suit of armor. If we fail again Dante will be furious. I will let no one get in my way of becoming human." Lust said sternly.

They walked down the street . At the end of the street they found a man selling valuable stones and jewelry.

"May I interest such a young beautiful woman in a necklace or earrings?" the man asked.

"No." Lust said as she extended her finger nails and stabbed the man.

"Damn it!" the man screamed as he died.

Gluttony raced up to Lust and asked "Can I eat him please Lust?!"

"Fine Gluttony if you must. You better enjoy it because unless I kill someone, you're not eating anyone." said Lust with anger.

The two continued there walk out of the town trying not to be seen. Even though it was very late they were not going to take any chances of being seen by the military. The two came across an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the town. They creped in silently looking around to see if anyone was there. They found none but they did find a secret passage. The two exhausted from the long walk did not attempt to check the passage way. Lust walked into the back of the warehouse and found tarps that her and Gluttony would use as blankets.

"Lust what about Pride, Envy, Sloth, Wrath and Greed? Where are they? What are they doing? What are we doing?" Gluttony asked and looked quite curious.

"Gluttony! You are…keep yourself together Lust-"she said refraining herself from yelling at Gluttony who had to be treated as a child "Gluttony, all I know is we are all looking for Full Metal and the boy in the suit of armor. Now get some sleep."

The two went to sleep. They awoke the next morning and looked for something to do. It was too dangerous for the Homunculus to travel in the day with the military around every corner. For eight years the military was the government and did whatever they wanted. The first year they took over, they attacked a city in the dessert called Ishbal. The military had pushed the unique people with dark skin and red eyes out of their town and into the open dessert. They killed most of the people. Some survived ,but had to start new lives and families in the middle of the dessert. Some survivors went and built a small town that followed the Ishbalan religion called Lior. The war had a tragic ending, but a young man who was exiled from Ishbal came to help the his people in the war. He was exiled for mutilating himself to try and perform a transmutation to bring back his lover who looked like Lust. The man had the idea of turning himself into a transmutation circle used for alchemy. The transmutation circle would take the lives of all the people of died and turn him into the legendary Philosophers Stone. It didn't work, the man was killed before he had enough lives to make himself the stone. But his young brother's arm was blown off by the Crimson Alchemist and the man gave his brother an arm as he died and saved the young boy who's name is Scar. Scar is older now and travels with the transmutation circle still on his arm from his brother. The arm absorbs shards of the stone and will soon make the Philosophers Stone.

"Gluttony it is time to move night has fallen and we have little time traveling at night." said Lust.

"Can I eat something first?" Gluttony asked as he swallowed the tarp.

"Gluttony you just ate are only blanket! Why do you follow me around?" Lust had anger in her eyes. Gluttony stood there with his finger in his mouth and looked blankly at Lust.

"Gluttony I asked you why?" said Lust and she started to pace Lust who was usually calm and content was now showing more emotion then she ever did.

"I love my Lust…" Gluttony whimpered. "I love…" Gluttony repeated.

"Gluttony we don't love…in fact we don't feel…we don't…" Lust said coming to a sad realization that her, Gluttony and the other homunculus were just bodies and minds and they had no souls. They missed one of the three parts that make humans human.

Gluttony stood there and just stared at Lust.

"But…Lust we can feel with the stone." Gluttony said trying to give his companion some hope and light on there dark lives.

"I will get the stone for my Lust…" Gluttony muttered under his breath. "I MUST!"

As night fell the two started to move they came across a train and jumped in a rail car. When they jumped in they noticed a small boy.

"CAN I PLEASE EAT HIM LUST PLEASE?!" Gluttony begged as he poked the boy.

"Get the hell off me." the boy said and slapped Gluttony "Lust you should try training the little beast. He could blow your cover, he can't just go around poking people and then eating them." the boy said as he transformed into a teen with black hair, wearing a headband and all black.

"Envy I can't do any thing about it he is a savage but simple beast. Why don't you take him." Lust said glaring at Gluttony.

"Aw…can I please?" Gluttony said as he ran into the shadows and started devouring the cargo.

"Good Gluttony." Envy purred as he sat down next to Lust. "So Lust did you find the boy?" He asked snobbishly knowing she had no luck or even a lead.

"I don't know Envy what do you think?" Lust glared at him. "Little basttered." she muttered under her breath.

"I heard that, but o well. So no leads? Nothing." Envy asked her.

"No." Lust said as she walked over to the door of the rail car.

"Why I fed you the stones I don't know?" said Envy.

"I know because that bitch Dante told you to!" Lust screamed at him.

"Don't you insult her Lust she has done nothing but good for you and the rest of us." Envy told Lust.

"She should of just let me rot in the dessert. The only reason she saved us was so we owed her are lives looking for the stone as she rots away…bitch she is!" Lust was furious and was kicking over crates and throwing them at the wall.

"Why? Why Envy why we can never die and will have to spend the time doing her dirty work." Lust was calming down . She sat down on a half broken crate do to her rage.

"Lust stop trying to feel emotion. You'll get your self in trouble with master. We aren't supposed to feel like those pitiful humans. Consider us…LUCKY! We will never die and well…we don't need to feel any thing. It is a gift!" Envy said fakely to Lust

"Envy all you want is to kill Hoenheim." Lust said to him.

"Lust don't you dare say that name again! I will kill him with my bare hands." Envy was pounding the ground as if it was Hoenheim and started to grin.

"Envy this is our stop. Lets go Gluttony!" Lust said and Gluttony walked out of the darkness and had multiple objects in his hands and mouth.

"Bye Envy." Gluttony said as he jumped out of the rail car onto the grass.

"Bye Gluttony." Envy said staring at Lust as she departed.


	2. The Journey Stops

Chapter 2

The Journey Stops

Lust and Gluttony after getting off the rail car wandered to a near bye town. In the town they found nothing but abandoned buildings and a bloody well with bones in it. She and Gluttony looked down the well in aw. Gluttony looked down the well and started to drool.

"Lust? What happened to the people here? Can I eat the remains? PLEASE?!" Gluttony whimpered as he asked Lust.

"No. Gluttony is that all you can think about is eating?" Lust said her eyes were full of hatred and anger.

"I know why Gluttony if you must know…Once when I passed through this town I met a man named Lujon. He was young beautiful and reminded me of my boy friend when I was a human in my first life. I… I did some thing NICE I gave Lujon a piece of the stone. I gave it to Lujon as a gift to save his town from a horrible disease which turned them into stone statues…after I gave Lujon the stone he fell in love with me when he had a fiance. The girl was young and beautiful on the day of his wedding he ran after me into the forest when I left the town.

He kissed me and his fiance ran in after him and saw him kiss me. She was so sad to see her husband a couple of minutes before she was married, kiss another woman. I had to break the stone us homunculi can't love Gluttony we just can't. I broke the stone and right after the whole town started to die do to the disease. As Lujon's fiance ran twards him she turned into stone and then Lujon dove onto her as she turned into stone Lujon lasted a day longer than the rest of the town.

The reason they died…IT WAS MY FAULT I broke the stone on the ring! And it was horrible! And all my fault…" Lust said as a tear started to role down her cheek. Gluttony was so surprised to see Lust crying. Lust had never been this emotional or caring before he was in shock.

"My poor Lust…" Gluttony said as he walked over and leaned his head onto Lusts breasts trying to comfort her.

"Come on Gluttony you can't go soft…ah all better now. Thank you." Lust said as she started to walk off tward a cabin. The cabin had a corpse and rocks all over the front step. They walked in. Gluttony immediately ran tward the kitchen and raided the fridge eating all the spoiled food.

"Gluttony…never mind, do what you wish." Lust said then she froze.

"Lu-Lujon…" Lust stammered and stood in aw staring at the picture which was stained and it's glass broken.

"No, No!" Lust screamed and ran toward the picture frame. She grabbed the frame and threw it at Gluttony.

"Eat you! Eat the god damn picture Gluttony! EAT IT NOW!" Lust was now enraged and screaming at Gluttony.

"No." Gluttony said "I won't, I can't. My Lust loved him. You did Lust, you did." Gluttony said trying to calm Lust down.

"NO I DIDN'T GLUTTONY! JUST EAT THE GOD DAMN PICTURE! I CAN'T LOVE! I CAN'T! I WON'T! I'LL NEVER!" Lust this point was over the edge she had no more sanity she was loosing it and destroying the cabin. "Damn it, I can't take the pain I murdered them all, every one of them." Lust was calming down. She passed out and laid on the floor motionless.

"God she is such a softie but so pretty." a man in a vest that had a fur collar and had buldging muscles said as he appeared leaning against the wall.

"Greed…What did you do to my Lust!?" Gluttony raced tward Greed with his mouth open getting ready to eat him.

"Now why would I hurt some one so pretty. I mean please I'm Greed all I want is status, power, women and every thing else the world is offering. Well vengance on all of you Homunculi too for helping that bitch Dante lock me up for a thousand years but I'll get that soon." Greed told Gluttony as he jumped in the air. "Your going to need to better than that Gluttony." Greed said.

"I'll do it for my Lust you hurt her!" Gluttony tried to strike Greed again. Gluttony was running out off energy and just sat down next to Lust stroking her hair and talking to him self.

"Don't worry Lust. You'll be better. We will get Greed for hurting you. Yes we will!" Gluttony said talking to her lying on the floor.

"Gluttony, Gluttony, Gluttony you are so pathetic." Greed said looking down on him.

"Don't worry Lust I'll get him." Gluttony said and he started to rock back and forth in fetal posisition.

"How pathetic. I guess it is time for me to move on I'm going to get the Philosepher's stone all for my self and make Dante beg for it. Her body is rotting as we speak. I should go find Envy and tell him to say by to his bitch of a mother." Greed said with a smirk.

Gluttony watched as Greed walked out the door and then got up and slammed the door. He started pushing furniture in front of the windows and doors. As he was pushing the furniture Lust murmered "I did. I did Gluttony. I LOVED." and she passed out once more as Gluttony finally heard her. Gluttony ran tword her and started running his hands through her long black mane.

"I will not let anyone hurt my Lust again!" said Gluttony and he fell asleep.

In the morning Lust awoke early and she started a hot bath. "Ah so refreshing, it feels good to finally stop and take time to enjoy what the world has to offer." she said as she washed her self.

Gluttony ran in and was over joyed from seeing Lust awake and healthy.

"Lust…are you better." Gluttony asked her and she smiled.

"Yes Gluttony you took good care off me and didn't eat me." said Lust as she started to get out of the bath. Gluttony stood in aw staring at Lust as she wrapped her self in a towel.

"So Gluttony did I miss any thing important? Did any thing happen while I was passed out? Lust asked Gluttony as she started getting dressed.

"N-no n-not a lot Greed came." Gluttony said staring at her breast.

"What did he want?" Lust asked Gluttony and went on preparing her self for the day.

"N-nothing. Greed wanted nothing. He just came." Gluttony said as lust put on her make up.

"I see well…get ready to go we can't stay here much longer it is to dangerous." Lust said. There was no danger. She just couldn't take the pain of being in Lujon's house. The two walked down stairs and Gluttony ate through the clutter blocking the entrance. They walked out of the town and into the woods. They found a trail that said "Forbidin Woods."

"Shall we Gluttony?" Lust asked staring into the trail.

"I don't know." Gluttony said and he stared at Lust.

Lust started to walk down the trail. Gluttony soon followed her. They passed strange stones along the way with perplexing markings. They looked like some sort of anchient hieroglyphics.

"Lust what does it say?" Gluttony said as he came to a stop.

"How would I know Gluttony? Ask Dante when we see her she is anchient." Lust said in disgust.

They kept on walking. Gluttony ocassionaly stopped and asked what the stone said and Lust told him the same answer over and over again that she did not know. Some thing was in the woods. Some thing was there in their presence.

"Lust can we go back to the town I'm hungry." Gluttony asked and looked at Lust

She turned her head away from him and said "No, we are to far along."

"But Lust-" Gluttony was cut off.

"No buts Gluttony!" Lust said with anger. She was starting to get angry and Gluttony new when Lust yelled at him she was angry. Gluttony quickly shut up and started to lag behind trying to get Lust to slow down or stop so he could eat some thing. Finally they came to a fork in the road and they had three choices to go. Lust didn't stop to think and choose the path to the right.

"I have a feeling that Dante is here." Lust said and she started to take longer strides down the path.

"But Lust…" Gluttony said as if he were exaughsted.

But this didn't make Lust slow down she kept moving. They finally came to a mansion. Lust stared at and then said "That bitch Dante is here. I can sense it." She ran to the door and broke in.

"Oh hello may I help you? Are you here to see Ms. Dante?" A woman with short dark black hair said.

"I'm here to see Dante get out of the way Lyra." Lust was getting angry.

"Okay I will take you in to see her Lust." Said Lyra compromising easily. Lyra led Lust and Gluttony into a library full of books.

"Excuse me while I go tell Dante you are here." Lyra said as she walked off up the stairs. While Lyra was gone Lust observed the walls of the library. She had never seen so many books in one room in her life. Lyra came back down the stairs.

"Dante will see you now." she said. Lust and Gluttony walked up the stairs to find a small door which Gluttony could barley fit through. As they walked in an elderly woman was sitting behind a desk.

"Hello my beautiful Lust. Hello my cute little Gluttony." said Dante.

"Hello Dante…" Lust replied and Gluttony ran off as he saw a mouse in the corner.

"Please sit my dear. You are looking beautiful. How is your search going?" Dante said she always spoke sarcastically and always complimented you.

"I'm done working for you. You are a cold hearted bitch. I hope you rot in hell, you old hag!" Lust had fire burning in her eyes. "I'm done trying to find the stone for you . I will look for it and keep it to turn me human."

"Lust if you found me the stone…Well you know I would use it for you before me you are like my child." Dante said trying to coax Lust into staying on the search and giving the stone to her.

"The only one of us who is your child is that transvestite Envy! I hate you! Why couldn't you let me die? You bitch!" Lust at this point was enraged. "I'll never give you the god damn stone even if it does exist and I find it. I will turn the homunculi human before I save you from dying!"

"Lust those things that you say hurt me. I only care about you and the others, not my self. My first use of the stone is going to be to turn you human." said Dante blankly as usual.

"You lying bitch." Lust said and spit on Dante.


	3. Conflict with Dante

Chapter 3

"Lust, Lust, Lust. Tisk, Tisk." Dante said and smirked at Lust.

"Old hag." Lust said.

As she was about to say some thing a girl in a green and white school out fit ran in and slapped Dante. The girl ran and grabbed a lamp and hit Lust over the head. The girl ran to Dante's desk and ripped out a drawer and took a pencil. The girl threw the pencil at Lust and hit Dante over the head with draw. The girl ran off and then Dante and Lust lay on the floor unconscious. Lyra walked in and saw the two on the floor.

"Oh my." Lyra said.

Lyra walked over to Dante and saw blood on the floor. Lyra shook her but Dante didn't move. She then walked over to Lust and pulled the pencil out from her chest.

"What went on here? My, my. Now I'm going to have to clean this up." Lyra said talking to her self.

Gluttony was to busy eating books to notice what was going on. He also was tired of hearing Lust yell. Lyra walked over to Gluttony and slapped him.

"All you do is eat! That's all you are worthless! Why Dante created you I'll never know!" Lyra was degrading Gluttony.

Gluttony stood there and took the verbal abuse. He knew he had no point in life. He knew that all he did was eat.

"Um…" Gluttony said he was thinking of a rebutal for Lyra.

Lust awoke.

"What the hell happened. A whore in a short green skirt came in here and started beating Dante and then tried to stab me with a pencil. She looked like a prostitute." Lust said with a puzzle look.

"What the hell some prostitute came in here and beat Dante and you." Lyra was shocked and disturbed at the same time.

"Yea she beat Dante over the head with a desk drawer." Lust said sleepily.

Gluttony stood there for a couple of minutes aned stared as Lyra and Lust spoke. After a while he went back to eating books.

"Lyra…what are you doing? You should be cleaning dear." Dante said as she awoke.

"Yes Dante" Lyra said and walked out of the room.

"So Dante you old hag." Lust started to say.

Gluttony put the lamp shade over his head so he didn't here Dante and Lust yelling at each other.

"Lust I don't need you I have six other Homunculi to help me get the stone." Dante said.

"Fine then I'll be going now. Come on Gluttony." Lust said as she walked to the door.

"Master…Lust…" Gluttony didn't know who to stay with.

"Gluttony lets go!" Lust was getting impatient.

"Go Gluttony…She'll come crawling back for the stone when I get it!" Dante said.

Gluttony ran out the door. Lust was already down the stairs. She was passing Lyra and gave her a dirty look. Lust knew Lyra was not going to be Lyra for long.

"Goodbye Lust…Goodbye Gluttony." Lyra said as Gluttony rushed down the stairs to catch up with Lust.

"Finally Gluttony…I figured you would come with me instead of staying with that bitch Dante." Lust said in disgust.

"Yep, I'll always stay with my Lust." Gluttony said with an awkward smile.

They continued to walk through the mansion. They finally reached the door and came to the forest, only to find Envy and a small boy named Wrath with wild hair and who also was dressed in all black. The boy was odd looking because he had one leg and arm that were different in skin tone to the rest of his body.

"Hi Lust! Hi Gluttony!" He said showing his sharp teeth in a smile.

"How the hell do you know our names?" Lust said surprisingly.

"Lust, Lust, Lust you know who he is he is Wrath a fellow homunculi." Envy said and sat down on a rock.

"Okay and why do I care who the hell he is?" Lust said.

"Owwww that hurts Lust! Aw he is sooooo cute and cuddly." Wrath said as he teased Gluttony with an apple.

"See Lust your like his big sis and Gluttony is like his little puppy." Envy said mocking Lust's desires in life.

"Well what if I don't want to be his big sis." She said as she cringed at the thought.

"Hey sis you wanna play catch and torture the mouse? Please play with me!" Wrath said pulling on Lusts arm.

"No I don't want to play catch and torture the mouse. How bout we play hide 'n go seek. You hide I seek!" Lust said with a smile knowing she'd just let him get lost in the woods and never go and seek for him.

"Lust that is so mean play what Wrath wants-" Envy said and Lust started to cut him off.

"How about Wrath leaves Lust alone and plays pile on Envy with Gluttony!" She said with a fake smile.

"Yeah I wanna play that! Come on Gluttony!" Wrath said and they both charged a Envy.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Envy screamed and he jumped into a tree.

"Ha ha ha!" Lust was laughing at Envy as he screamed in the tree.

"You bitch!" Envy screamed at Lust.

At this point you couldn't see Envy you could only hear him screaming in sheer terror of being the mouse in Catch and Torture the Mouse. Wrath jumped into the tree trying to find Envy and pull him out. Gluttony was getting ready to eat the tree while Envy and Wrath were in it.

"No, Gluttony not yet." Lust said even though she would of most likely approved this.

Wrath pushed Envy out of the tree and Gluttony jumped on top of Envy.

"Ha ha" Wrath laughed as he jumped out of the tree " I thought you were gonna be better at this game Envy? Good job Gluttony here is an apple." Wrath said and he threw an apple into Gluttony's mouth.

Wrath jumped on top of Gluttony to make sure Envy wouldn't escape.

"Lust you couldn't of played Catch and Torture the Mouse. Look what you did now I'm going to be all dirty!" Envy said.


	4. Wrath and Envy

"So what your only going to see Dante." Lust said.

"Her name isn't Dante it is Master!" Envy screamed at Lust protecting Dante.

"Well her name should be mommy to you." Lust said and grinned knowing she was pissing off Envy.

"Lust damn you I am not her son I am her servant. This is who her son is!" Envy said and showed Lust his true form which was a mature teen with long blond hair who was quite handsome.

"Oh…you look just like Hoenheim or should I say your daddy!" Lust said still trying to push Envy over the edge.

"DON'T SAY THAT NAME DAMN IT!" Envy said he was know enraged and punching the tree which snapped in half and almost squished a poor little squirrel.

"Hoooeeeennnnheim." Lust said repeatedly.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard if it is the last thing I do." Envy said with an eerie smile and he started to calm down.

"Who's Ho-?" Wrath said but then Gluttony put his hand over Wrath's mouth.

"Come on kid lets go." Envy said and started to walk off.

"Envy can't I play with Gluttony a little longer? Please." Wrath whined.

"No! Lets go or else I'm going to leave you behind!" Envy said and continued to walk.

"Fine! Bye Lust! Bye Gluttony!" Wrath said patting Gluttony on the head.

Wrath ran down the path to catch up with Envy and Lust and Gluttony went a different route.

"Were are we going?" Wrath asked.

"To Master's house." Envy said.

"Oh ok. Were is mommy? Is she with the pirate in Central?" Wrath asked.

"I don't know." Envy said.

They continued to walk silently. The silence was because Wrath finally realized that Envy was not very happy. They finally came to Dante's house and knocked at the door. The door opened and Lyra appeared.

"Hello Envy." She said and gestured for them to come in which Envy followed and walked through the house.

"Hi Lyra, were is Master?" Wrath said trying to be polite seeing as Envy just walked in and walked through the house.

"She should be upstairs." Lyra said. "I just finished cleaning up all the blood and debris in her study."

"What happened?" Wrath asked and cocked his head to the side.

"Oh we had a little prostitute walk in. Well not really walk she kind of appeared and decided to start beating the shit out of Dante and Lust." Lyra said.

"Oh wow! What's a prostitute?" Wrath asked curiously.

"Oh it is a lady." Lyra said not realizing she was talking to a mere child and shouldn't of said prostitute.

"Oh so you, Master, Lust and mommy are prostitutes!" Wrath said and he started to skip up the stairs to the study.

"What the hell are you doing now Dante? Did you get any leads? Where is he? Did you find them yet And why the hell is your hair all messed up?" Envy asked.

"Slow down Envy, dear. No, no, no, no and why do you care about my hair!" Dante said.

Wrath ran in the room and tackled Envy.

"What the hell Wrath?" Envy said as he lay on the floor in a daze.

"Hello Wrath. Don't hurt Envy, it is very naughty." Dante said.

"Yeah listen to her Wrath." Envy said as he brushed the dirt off of himself.

"Oh, okay. I'll be a good boy. Hi Master!" Wrath said smiling.

"So back to what I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." Envy said and he glared at Wrath.

"Stop talking the both of you." Greed said.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Envy said sounding confused.

"Greed!" Dante screamed.

"Yeah me Greed." Greed said and smirked.

"What?" Wrath asked but was ignored.

"Okay Dante I know some thing you don't know." Greed said.

"Then tell us, don't beat around the bush Greed!" Envy was standing know and was red with rage.

"Yes tell us Greed." Dante said.

"You think I'm gonna tell you homunculi and Dante what I know about the stone, Elric brothers and Hoenheim?!" Greed said sarcastically.

"Well If you don't I'm gonna kick your ass." Envy said sternly and stood up a little more.

"Envy that is no way to treat a fellow Homunculus!" Dante said trying to be her polite old lady self.

"Yeah Envy listen to her." Wrath said snobbishly.

"Ha ha ha taking orders from a little kid too know Envy?!" Greed said in between laughs.

"You know what Greed you can get the hell out of here, and if you don't well I'm going to make you." Envy said trying be intimidating.

"I'd like to see you try! I am the human shield, and you're a transvestite who hides behind disguises." Greed said getting ready to punch Envy.

"Oh no you didn't boy!" Envy said and rammed into Greed taking the form of one of Greed's passé Marta the snake chimera.

"Please Envy I'm not that weak, I know it is you and not Marta." Greed said as he turned into a black monster with sharp teeth.

Envy went on trying to punch Greed but Greed either dodged the attacks or he took the punch which did not hurt him.

"Ha ha ha. You are pathetic." Greed said to Envy.

"Erg." Envy grunted as he took a new form, which was of another one of Greed's passé. Envy was now a big man with a hammer named Law who was a bull chimera.

"Oh no how could I hurt Law." Greed said making fun of Envy.

Envy again ran toward Greed trying to hurt him.

"I will kill you Greed weather I am me, Marta, Law or any one else…I will kill you!" Envy said enraged.

"Ha ha ha. You'll never kill me, Hoenheim or the Elric brothers. You'll kill no one but your self." Greed said as Envy fell to the floor in the sad realization that he had no chance of killing any one.

"I… I, I won't I'll… I will never kill any one." Envy said as he kneeled on the ground.

"Well seeing as I ruined you I guess I'll leave." Greed said and he walked out of the room.

"Who was that? Is he a prostitute too?" Wrath asked.

"All your questions will be answered later Wrath. Now help Envy up." Dante said and sat down in her half broken chair.

"Okay, come on Envy get up." Wrath said and pulled on Envy's arm.

"I can do it myself!" Envy screamed at Wrath pushing him away and then stood up.

Wrath ran out of the room crying.

"Wait…Wrath, I didn't mea-" Envy stopped and looked at Dante.

"So back to our conversation." Dante said and ushered for Envy to grab a chair.


	5. Lets find Wrath

"Wrath, I have to go get Wrath." Envy said and ran out the door.

Envy ran out of the study and down the hall to the stairs only to find Lyra lying on the stair case. Her face was covered in blood and her arm was lying at the bottom of the stairs with sharp stones in-bedded in it. Envy looked at Lyra for a couple of seconds and then ran down the stairs to the library and threw her decapitated arm out a window. Envy continued to run after Wrath. Envy tore through the mansion trying to catch up with Wrath. Envy reached the front door and ran into the woods.

"Damn it where is he?" Envy said to himself.

**You now if you were nicer to him you wouldn't be wasting your time looking for him.**

_**You know he is right Envy but, why run after Wrath he is only holding you back and he is a waste of time.**_

**Envy needs Wrath that is just wrong to leave him out in the woods all alone.**

"Can you all shut up! Who and where the hell are you!?" Envy screamed into the empty woods.

**You know…this does seem to waste a lot of time looking for Wrath…maybe you should just leave him here in the woods Envy…I mean what has he ever done for you?**

_**Glad your finally seeing it my way! Why do we even care lets just pretend Wrath doesn't exist you've done it before Envy.**_

"Are any of you gonna answer my questions and I will find Wrath."

**Okay…bye then.**

_**Fine have it your way you'll do what you should do which you really shouldn't o well bye, bye.**_

Envy walked on and mumbled to him self only to find himself lost and alone and it was getting dark and he was tired. Envy found a clearing and lied down.

"You know it will be so unfair to ambush him now Greed." Marta said.

"Don't you want him to put up a fight?" Law asked.

"You two shut up we'll do what Greed wants, and if you have a problem leave." Dorochet said.

"Yeah listen to Dorochet and lets go attack Envy." Greed said as he appeared in the darkness.

"Fine." Marta and Law said.

They all jumped out of the tree and ran towards Envy. When a girl in a green and white school uniform attacked Greed and his gang. She ran over to Marta and slapped her in the face. Then she ran over to Law and punched him in the face. After disabling Law and Marta she scissor kicked Greed and Dorochet.

"What the hell is going on?" Envy said in a sleepy voice.

"Just shut up and fight Envy!" Greed yelled at Envy.

Envy sat there and just watched as Greed, Dorochet, Law and, Marta got beat by the hit woman.

"Oh so that is who kicked Dante and Lusts ass." Envy sat back and started to laugh but was not spared and got slapped by the hit woman.

"Oh no you didn't bitch." Envy said and rubbed his cheek.

"Oh yes I did bitch!" The hit woman screamed into the night and started to slap Envy.

Envy got up and retaliated by slapping her back.

"Come on lets get out of here before we get bitch slapped." Greed said.

"Aw do we really have to leave this is really entertaining." Law complained.

"Yes now's our chance lets go." Greed said and him and his gang retreated to the trees.

Envy was in his heated slapping fight with the hit woman when a mysterious rock hit him in the back of the head and he fainted. The hit woman saw her chance and bared her fangs and bit Envy's leg. She ran into the night leaving Envy there to bleed.


	6. Say What

1"What the hell happened?" Envy said as he awoke.

It was morning now and he awoke in a puddle of blood. After his encounter with the vampire hit woman he was to scared to go on with his search for Wrath. So Envy looked for the quickest way out of the forest.

"Damn it this cut is burning...Ah the only way out of here for certain is Masters house." Envy was talking to him self not knowing he was being watched by Greed and his gang.

"Greed when are we gonna attack him??" Law was getting pissed.

"Yeah when?" Marta asked.

"Ay leave 'em alone." Dorochet said defending his boss.

"Why go kill him now when we can wait around for that psycho to come back and kill him! It is kind of funny watching him get beaten and go crazy...and look not a scratch on me!!! I might hire that psycho to work for me and kill everyone!!!!" Greed was laughing.

"What the hell is that?! I have to get out of here!!!" Envy was losing his mind the thought that Wrath was gone was killing him and on top of that there was some creepy vampire chick out in the woods some where trying to kill him and now he was hearing Greed laugh. Envy started back to Dante's house reassuring him self that there was no one but him and the cuddly little forest animals in the forest and the vampire chick was dead and those voices he heard were in his head.

"Fluffy bunny, fluffy bunny, fluffy bunny, pink flower, pink flower, pink flower, cuddly chipmunk, cuddly chipmunk, cuddly chipmunk." Envy was calming himself.

He finally reached Dante's house and knocked on the door. Lyra opened it.

"Oh hello Envy. I will tell-ahh" Lyra was pushed.

"Hiya Envy!!! Where were you??" Wrath ran to the door to see Envy who's jaw dropped and's face turned red.

"What are you doing here??? Why the hell would you run off like that!1 What the hell is your prob-" Envy stopped as Wrath started to cry. "Thank god you are here..." Envy was trying to be as nice as he could seeing as Wrath was dependent on Envy like a mother (Well sort of a transvestite/cross dressing father).

"Envy I'll promise to never run away again no matter how mean you are, even when you lock me in your room late at night when we stay with master and chain me to your bed and tell me to spank you." Wrath said not realizing he wasn't supposed to say that.

"Uhhh..." Lyra was a little uneasy now.

"Silly little Wrath you and your nightmares" Envy was trying to cover up what Wrath said. "How about we go and see Master and say good bye.

"Okay Envy." Wrath said and bounded off to Dante's office.

"I want you to go and find the stone and those two boys!"

"We will Master I assure you we will get them."said Pride a man in uniform wearing an eye patch.

"Yes we will kill the Elric brothers." said a woman with long brown hair in a brown collard shirt named Sloth.

"Very good my darlings you seem to be doing the best out of every one going after the stone." Dante purred.

"What the hell bitch?? I go get attacked in the middle of the forest for you and you just give Pride and Sloth credit??!! Oh no I think some shit is gonna go down!!" Envy went all ghetto/gay.

"Mommy!!!" Wrath said as he ran to Sloth.

"Wrath dear." Sloth replied.

"Where was you??" Wrath asked.

"I was working, why was Envy mean to you??" She glared at Envy who then gave Wrath a look saying you say anything about what happened I will kill you.

"Uh..no I love being with Envy." Wrath was trying hard to lie he really wanted to tell Sloth about what happened but Wrath didn't want to die a painful death.

"Good." said Sloth.

"Well you all better go back off to work my dears. Dante wanted them gone she had business to take care off.

"Good bye Master." they all said in unison.

They all left the house.


End file.
